


A whole new spin

by AK29



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK29/pseuds/AK29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Team Milkyway is enjoying some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new spin

She’d never made much of having her tits played with. Just didn’t seem to be for her. Most considered it a minor erogenous zone anyways and nobody really put any effort into it. It was why she preferred to stay on top, to be the one in control. 

Colour her astounded then, when Kaidan knew what he was doing. Hell, if she didn’t know better, she would’ve suggested the guy had studied the subject. He kept his mouth at her neck. If there was one thing she knew about Kaidan it was that he could never get enough of kissing, no matter what place his lips were currently touching. He alternated between gentle bites and softer open-mouthed kisses. Occasionally he let one hand slide down her stomach in a soothing gesture. Nothing rough, nothing hard and certainly nothing fast.

Well  _one_ thing was hard. Stuck somewhere between the small of her back and his lower stomach. But it was difficult to focus on that when Ashley was currently raising hell between her legs.

Ashley’s skill derived less from sensitivity and careful attention and more from trial and error. She’d been a bit too rough for Shepard’s liking at first, but adapted quickly to her preferred pace. Now Kaidan and Ashley both seemed coordinated and certainly hellbent on bringing their commanding officer to an early grave. Especially Ashley went to her task with the fervor and determination usually reserved for the battlefield. 

Not that she minded. Going out with a bang and all that.

And she certainly did. The closer she got, the tenser she became, tangling one hand in Kaidan’s hair, the other clutching his thigh in a desperate attempt at stability. _Goddamnit_. Her legs were  _shaking_. 

She was pretty sure she might have ripped out a few strands of his hair (“Shit, sorry.”) but she only realized that  _after_  her orgasm, when everything was just a little too late. They were all breathing heavily. Ash due to  _accidental_ oxygen deprivation (“Sorry…”), Shepard because of her climax and Kaidan… well, he got a little worked up over everything. When Ash surfaced, it was with a smug grin and general air of triumph. She kissed them both before tucking her tousled hair back.

"Alright, what next?"

Shepard laughed. “Give me 5 and I’ll be ready to go.” Kaidan preferred to groan in utter deafeat.

"Come on L.T. I’m not done wrecking yet." "Yeah, I’m pretty sure by the time you’re  _done_ , I’ll be unconscious.”, he whined, gently moving Shepard from where she was still squishing his poor, neglected cock. 

Ash huffed. “You seriously gotta shape up.”

"Ash how about you stop arguing with him and just get the lube?"

_That_  successfully stunned him into silence and saved Ashley’s mood.

"Aye, aye, skipper."


End file.
